Missing Hope
by TomokiG
Summary: There are two DDs missing but noone remembers except one girl... Takari
1. Prologue

Missing Hope

Missing Hope

A/N: First the warnings: This story starts with Daikari and slight Yamora and ends in Takari. This story is mainly Hikari's and tells about her soul-quest. Don't ask me if there'll be Taiora, I'm not sure yet. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience. 

Prologue 

Here we are, the ten Japanese DDs, three years after the final fight against MaloMyotismon. Since then we ten celebrate the final win with an usual reunion in the Digiworld. We celebrate how Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Light, Kindness, Sincerity/Love, Courage/Friendship and Knowledge/Reliability won against the evilest creation of darkness. Since then the whole Digiworld got its peace and we're only back-up. In these three years we got closer than ever before, some of us are even couples, Hikari and Daisuke got together although it seems that they won't work out and they'll break up in the next time. Sora and Yamato are steady with some little arguments; sometimes they break up just for getting together a few days later. Miyako and Ken still play unreachable, flirt like the last day on earth but still proclaim only being good friends. The last couple is the only one which annoys me a little, Mimi and Koushiro have a long-distance-relationship which works fine. They adore every minute together and I have to see them this way. First I got really jealous but finally I let her go, she's happy with him and who am I to stay between their happiness. Mimi and I also had a date before they came together and I ruined, really ruined, it and all my chances with her. About me, I still follow my dad's wish in becoming a doctor, but no longer only to please him now I'm interested myself.

About the reunion, usually we have a picnic in the Digiworld with all our digimon with us. We even got a special carpet for this event with our crests on it. There're only two mistakes, there's a crest which we don't recognize, we even have no name for it, and the crest of Courage is once paired with Friendship and once alone. After that carpet there should be two other DDs but I'm sure that there aren't any other DDs with crests, only Yamato, our first leader, Daisuke, the second leader, Mimi, Koushiro, me, Sora, Hikari, Ken, Miyako and Iori. There were never any other. Even the pictures only show us ten although I've got a feeling that there's something missing in these. On the other hand there are also only ten digimon with us, only Gabumon, Veemon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Tailmon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, no others. This is a riddle without any clue. IF there were two others, what happened to them and why isn't anything to prove their existence. Even Koushiro, our little genius, has no clue…


	2. Chapter 1 - Break up

Chapter 1 – Break up

Chapter 1 – Break up

It's our second anniversary, {in sarcastic voice} Hooray {end sarcasm}, two years after our confession for each other which was one day past our first reunion. But now I'm no longer sure that I made the correct decision that day, I've got some feelings for him but now I realize that they're only friendly. My heart belongs to someone else, but I don't know whom. I only know that there's someone else waiting for me, somewhere in these two worlds. I'm sure he is/was a DD, even Tailmon has such a precognition about him/them. There was definitely one other digimon, I have a vague memory of a second angel. But noone believes me, everyone thinks that I imagine this, even Daisuke who proclaims to love me. I wished that there'd be someone to talk to, but I've to be an only-child but even this seems to me like a lie. I know that the truth is somewhere hidden in our pasts, but where ?

Now I've got a difficult mission, I've to break up with Daisuke without hurting him too much. But is there a way to do this without hurting ? Am I strong enough to do this even if it hurts ? Do I even have another choice than this ? – Questions and much more questions which torture my mind. I think I need some help, and I know the perfect person for this…

I get my jacket and heads to the main door.

"Mom, I'm at Sora's. And then I've got something important to do. Don't wait for me with supper."

"Yes dear, I hope You don't hurt him too hard. Be only back before curfew."

How does she know ? Wait a second, perhaps she can help me… I put my jacket back and heads towards the kitchen.

"Mom, how do You know ?"

"That wasn't that difficult, I noticed a while ago that You aren't really happy around him anymore, You're still friends but nothing more than that."

"I know, and the worst thing, I have since a long time a feeling that something or someone important is missing. Recently I realized that my heart belongs someone else, someone I cannot remember. Don't ask me, but that's only a feeling I've got."

"Don't worry about that, even I've got a weird feeling of someone's missing here although I doubt that we're talking about the same person. Everytime I think I remember my thought slips simply away and leaves frustration."

"That's exactly the same feeling I've got about this person. I know that I've got to remember, but I cannot as if something or someone blocks this. I think it's time for me to follow my heart instead of following my mind. Sometimes my precognition shows me the correct way in my life. – Mom, is there a way to break up with someone without hurting him ?"

"Not really, even if he doesn't really love You his pride will be hurt. This is one of the hurts You cannot avoid, even if You won't break up now, You two would never be happy with each other and that'll hurt You much more. You'd ever ask what would be, what You missed in Your life. It'll be hard for You, very hard but it has to be done. Just one warning, he might hurt You emotionally after the break up, Your dad and I will be here for You if he does."

"Thanks mom for Your help, I think I know what I've to do now. See You later…"

*** switching POV ***

I see my daughter leaving, I wished I could tell her the complete truth. I know who they are, who she misses, but I also know that I'm not allowed to tell her, she has to decide by her own who she wants to rescue, her soulmate or her brother. It's hard to behave like if Taichi never existed, and it's harder not to persuade her for rescuing her brother. But I know the dangers of the soul-quest and if I persuaded her in rescuing him she might get badly hurt. If her heart wants him then it'll be and if not we have to live with this. And there's still hope that both can be rescued. But for now I've got to call **him**, the bearer of Wisdom, the only one who gave up his human-life and became the last ray of hope for our future. I'm still sorry that his wife died a short while after his sacrifice, now everybody thinks both died during a car-accident leaving their only child behind. I wished I know something about the orphan but I don't. 

I leave the kitchen to go into our bedroom and take an old device out of its hiding spot. I wished I could use the whole potential of this device but now we can only use the ability to communicate between us five.

"Faith calls Wisdom…" I sounds weird, but that's the usual procedure to call someone else. I don't know if he still has his device around him, but even if not, he'll answer as soon he's possible.

I wait around 5 minutes looking at the device.

"Here's Wisdom, who calls ?"

"That's me, Faith. I think it's time for the first soul-quest."

"Light's looking for Hope, isn't she ?"

"I think that's right. She's now about breaking up with Courageous Friendship. She knows somehow that both are missing."

"Did You tell her something ?"

"I know that I'm not allowed to tell her. Even if I wished she'd rescue my son she'll have to follow her heart."

"Don't worry about the other one. He'll also be rescued, I found that in one of the prophecies and You know that most of the prophecies will be fulfilled."

"I hope so. When will we see us again ?"

"When Hope and Light are back, only both can open Your path. Then we can meet again. I hope I don't sound rude, but I've got to prepare a soul-quest. We'll see us again."

"I hope this. Until then…"

My device becomes silent and I put it back into its hideout. Then I notice my husband standing near the door looking at me.

"Have You spoken with him ? And what about the soul-quest ? I wished that she won't go on this, it's too dangerous."

"I'm sorry, but we both know that she has to. She must follow her heart or else her light might fade and we'd lose her too."

"I know, I won't interfere if she wants on her soul-quest but don't expect me liking that. She'll risk her sanity and perhaps even her life, and I don't want to lose her too. I can hardly accept Taichi's fate, I don't know if I'd survive that too"

"Don't worry, after **him** there's still hope to see Taichi again. But he couldn't say when. I wished I knew why he left, why he lost his path…"

"That's not that difficult. His heart broke and he had no longer faith in his crest, he was too coward to tell her in time and then he lost her without a fight. It's weird that Courage falls twice for the same mistake."

"That's somehow ironic; like father - like son…"

*** back to Hikari ***

Even after my talk with mom I decide to visit Sora first, perhaps she's got an idea how to break up without hurting him that hard; she and Yamato broke up very often – she should have experience. Finally I reach her family's flower-shop – she's got to work there these days since her mom left for visiting Sora's dad. I enter the shop and notice Sora preparing some flowers in the back of the shop.

"Hi Sora."

"Oh hi Hikari, what are You doing here, shouldn't You celebrate Your anniversary ?"

"That's the reason why I'm here. I can't celebrate anything which isn't real. I know that we're now two years together, but I recently realized that our relation would never work out."

"That doesn't sound good. And why are You here ?"

"I need anyone to clear my mind and figure out what and how to do. And then I need someone who might help me figuring out some things I've in my mind."

"Best we begin with the question, how sure are You about the fact that it won't work out ?"

"Very sure, for months I'm not happy around him, to be honest I'm tired of him; he's a good friend, but around him I still miss something important and I've got many troubles imagine us growing old together. And then there's a feeling that my heart belongs a long time someone else, someone I cannot remember."

"Don't begin with this mysterious boy, we're sure that he never existed."

"Are You really sure ? There are a few open questions I found out during the last year. Here's a very simple: How did You defeat Devimon ? After talking with everyone he managed to defeat all Your digimon, so HOW did You defeat him ?"

I notice her mind clicking and working…

"That's odd, I never thought of this, and now I see the problem, we haven't defeated him, it has to be someone else…"

"Perhaps You now understand why I cannot believe that I only imagine things. Even if You were right it wouldn't change anything about my feelings towards Daisuke. It took a long time to realize but finally I know my feelings towards him. I only see a friendship between us, nothing more. Now I only need a way to break the news without hurting him too bad."

"To be honest, I know no way to do this a soft way, I can only recommend You to be honest towards him and tell him how You feel. It might hurt him but it's not that bad as if You'd live a lie and only stay together for not hurting him. Even if he fell hard for You, which I doubt, he'll get over it. Simply follow Your heart…"

I notice a lightly change of her mood as if she thinks about her own advice.

"I hope it doesn't sound rude, but I think I should face my destiny. If You need someone to talk to, You know where I live…"

"Okay, good luck."

I leave the store and head to Daisuke's with a heavy burden on my heart. 

*** switching the POV again ***

She's right and I knew it all along, but my own fears persuaded my mind to keep status quo. Not only I wish to know who saved us against Devimon, who saved me from Datamon's lab. Who ?!? I know the answers are somewhere hidden in my mind and in my heart, but I cannot resolve anything. The question : Why ?!?

*** somewhere hidden in the DW ***

I see the next challenger, one girl on a soul-quest, like her mother once. Like everytime before I obey the rules, the rules of the soul-quest. She has her chance, neither is this chance good nor bad, it's a chance her heart gives her. She'll be her biggest enemy, I'm just the mediator, I'm the one who fulfilled his wish, I'm Illusio, master of mind.

*** back in the 'real world' ***

I know it has to be, but I don't want to hurt her. I know that our relationship doesn't go anywhere, we're stuck. The worst, I know this for a long time and didn't tell her my true feelings. I know she deserves the truth, I cannot live a lie anymore especially since I don't know why I even thought being in love with her. Somehow I've got a bad feeling about my motives at that time, and I think I hurt someone, someone close I cannot remember. Today is our anniversary, two years after our first 'confession' and I think that's exactly what I've to do today, confess my true feelings even if it'll hurt.

I grab my jacket and heads towards the main door. Suddenly the door-bell rings. Surprised I open the door.

"Oh hi, Hikari."

"Hi Daisuke, I think we should talk."

"I know, I just wanted to visit You for this. Best we go in my room for this. I think it's better not to talk in public about this."

Slowly and awkward we head into my room. It's still a little bit messy, but she knows my room this way.

"So, why are You here ?"

"We should talk about 'us'."

"That's odd, I just wanted to talk with You about the same theme. I hope You'll understand what I've to do."

"Why do I have an odd feeling that we're both going to do the same ?"

"Perhaps because we are. I'm sorry if I've to hurt You, but…"

"… I think we should break up."

I don't know why, but I feel relieved. Perhaps because we both know that we're no match by heaven.

"Exactly. I hope we'll still be friends, but I think our relationship doesn't work out."

"I know for a while, but I needed time to resolve why. Now I'm sure my heart belongs someone else for a long time although I don't know whom…"

"I hope for You that You'll find Your soulmate. But even I have to follow my heart and it says that You're not the one I seek."

"I'm glad that You understand. I don't know what I would've done if not."

"Even I'm glad that I didn't need to hurt You. But for me it's time to go on searching my soulmate."

"I wish You best luck with this. My mission is harder, I've to find someone of my past I've got no memories and proofs of his existence except an odd feeling."

"I can tell You that even I have a feeling that there was someone else, someone I hurt very hard. If You find him send him my apologizes for this…"

"I will. And thanks for understanding. You don't know how relieved I am."

"Sorry, if I may sound rude, but I think You should go home and think about that. Even I need some time for myself. We'll meet in a few days."

I lead her out of the apartment and give her a final good-bye. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I'm sure it won't be anymore a lie…

*** somewhere else in the DW ***

Something has happened, since my arrival that's the first time that I've got that feeling. I know that I live a lie here, but at least I didn't have to hurt her and I don't have to see them flirting. I decided to let her go even without a fight… Here I have only contact to one other human-being, someone who's chosen the same way before me. At first I didn't know him, but then I remembered. We're both living a life which is a lie, noone else we know is part of ours. Be both focus on our education, he's more interested in politics and economy, meanwhile I prefer languages and sports…


	3. Chapter 2 - Memories

Chapter 2 – Memories

Chapter 2 – Memories

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Honey, how was it ?"

"Somehow weird, we both broke up with each other. And I feel relieved, neither hurt nor excited. Relieved is the perfect word…"

"I don't know if I should be sorry for You or happy. I'm glad that this worked out without any of You hurt badly. What have You planned next ?"

"I'm not sure, but next I need to find my heart, my memories and some answers."

"I wished I could help You with that, but I can only tell You that You must follow the direction Your heart shows."

"But where should I start ? – Yet I've got no clue…"

"Really ? I think deep in Your heart You know a clue… and where…"

"Huh ?"

But I never get an answer, my mom left the kitchen silently. She left me alone… What did she say last ? Deep in my heart I have a clue ? Do I ?

*** Flashback

I stand in a cavern, I see a girl, clothed in a yellow shorts and a pink top – I think I know her – Hey that's me – I see two digieggs, with two crests engraved, one is the crest of Light and the other I cannot resolve… Through whose eyes do I look in the moment, I know these aren't mine, who is this ?

*** End Flashback

What did just happen ? I know this cannot be an usual flashback, usually I remember with my own point-of-view not with someone else's. Was this a hint ? I think it was, but how ? What does this flashback mean ? Where should I start with my search ?

… … …

I think I know what this flashback wanted to tell me. I'm looking for a DD, and where else should I start than in the Digiworld…

I grab my D3 and head to my computer. Before I start I write a note for my mom where I am. I wished Tailmon would be with me, but all our digimon decided to have a 'vacation' with the others somewhere in the Digiworld. But do I really need Tailmon ? Since our final fight against MaloMyotismon the Digiworld was safe. No other evil has appeared since then. I program the coordinates of that cavern, I still remember where I got that egg… Perhaps I'll find there a sign or a new memory…

*** and again a change of the POV ***

Ahh, it started, she accepted my gift, I will wait here and then tell her the rules…

*** and back again ***

It was easy to remember the coordinates, but not that easy was the way. Finally after an hour of moving aimlessly I reach my destination. I enter the cavern and head towards the pedestal where I found my egg. Then I notice a familiar person standing beside it.

"Gennai !"

"Oh hello, child of Light. I'm waiting for You."

"Please don't call me 'child of Light', I'm still Hikari…"

"I know, but I'm used to greet this way. You have to listen carefully what I've got to say. It's very important for Your quest."

"You know why I am here ?"

"I know and I've to tell You the rules of it. First I've to tell You that You only get this one chance to fulfill Your soul-quest. You can quit everytime without problems, but You might never have this chance again. This is the last opportunity for You to go back and still having Your chance. If You start now You have to go through all or You might never know what would be else. You can ask me about everything, but I will only answer what I am allowed to. If You decide to go on I'll tell You more exactly what You have to expect."

"What do I have to expect ?"

"As far as I am allowed to tell You: You must expect memories, good and bad, some are Yours, some someone else's. You'll learn what happened and it might hurt You, perhaps badly, perhaps barely. At last You'll be tempted and You have to chose the correct path."

"What are my risks ?"

"Usually You don't get hurt, but Your sanity might get. You might learn of mistakes You made and of hurts You did. And You might get hurt by Your own decisions."

"What happens if I quit or if I never go on that quest ?"

"Nothing and Everything. There'll still be an alternative…"

"May I get help or do I have to go through alone ?"

"You have to start alone, but You might find help where You don't expect. Usually You have to go the whole way alone although You aren't."

"How long will this take ?"

"That's difficult to say, for You it might be forever, but in reality it will only take a few minutes. Are You ready ?"

"I'm that ready as I can. If I don't try now I'll never."

"Good, You passed the first test. Sorry if I lied to You, but I had to. You have started before, You're just now on Your quest. If You declined You would've spoiled Your only chance. Listen well… Your soul-quest will have several parts, a few tests but mostly parts of understanding. This whole quest You have to follow Your heart and not Your mind. Your heart knows the truth, Your mind will only follow the lies and illusions. No test will be announced, You've to pass them without knowing it. The first part is filled with memories, some of Yours, some of other's. These memories are true, You've got to remember what You miss. Your next task is to find a place where it all started. The next part is to understand what happened and why it happened. Then is the temptation and the last is the most difficult: You have to accept the hurt and share it. And still remember, every test and every task can only be fulfilled by following Your own heart. And one part besides, You aren't the first DD on a soul-quest, it happened before and will happen in future. The last one passed the test although she got hurt. Then there are other rules which will be told You when You get back. For now have faith in Your own heart. Find Your light and Your hopes."

"Like everytime before You speak in riddles. But even then thanks for helping me."

"No thanks needed. This is a little payback for a good friend. I wished I was allowed to tell You all, but that might ruin Your whole soul-quest and destroy all Your hopes. If You haven't anymore questions then give me Your D3. You'll get it back either when You quit or You've fulfilled Your task. But don't forget, there'll be still a temptation. It might be more than one choice…"

I get out my D3 and give it Gennai. Just the same moment he gives me something else, another device which looks a little bit like my old digivice.

"I can't tell You what this is, but it'll help You to travel around the Digiworld. If You want to go there just imagine the place and call 'transport'. Be careful, it'll transport You instant and if You imagine the wrong place it can be deadly. After Your soul-quest I need this device back, it's very important for me, it also has other functions which You don't need to know. We'll see us again when You return…"

He turns around and leaves the cavern. Now I'm alone again. First I check the cavern again…

Hey, there's another pedestal beside mine although it's also empty I've got a feeling that there was another Digiegg but I cannot resolve which. Here I can start like everywhere else.

I head towards the pedestal and touch it.

*** Flashback

It's the same situation like in my last flashback. Again I see me but this time I notice my digivice changing and then his. His is mainly yellow colored now. Somehow I know that the color fits to this personality, but not why. Then he concentrates on his egg – I wished I could hear what is said or his thoughts, but I've got only a view through his eyes – and I notice the egg emerging with his digimon. It was a little bit too fast, I can't remember how his digimon looked like, but suddenly it looks like a Pegasus – a flying horse – which somehow fits to my Nefertimon.

*** End Flashback

To be honest, this flashback hasn't helped me that much, but at least I know now that we're somehow connected, even our digimon were. There are only a few hints about him, he's somehow connected to the color yellow although I think that it isn't his favorite color. It might be the same like with Mimi, her crest has the color green although she loves pink. I wished I was able to see his rookie-digimon longer, that might be more a help…

*** Flashback

Again we are in the Digiworld, somehow in a forest, I notice Daisuke and me walking with **him**. Then I notice something orange flying towards us. I try to get a better view, but this body doesn't obey my commands. I think I can only play along not taking control… Finally I get a better view. It looks like a pig or hamster with wings like a bat – a batpig or flying hamster. But there's a name somewhere in my mind – P…Pi – no – Pa…Patty…Patta… Ahh – Patamon. That's his name, Patamon. He really looks cute, although not as much as Tailmon…

*** End Flashback

Was that coincidence ? I don't think so, I wanted to see more about his digimon and I got a flashback which showed me more. At least I've got a little control about these flashbacks. But where should I start with my exploration ? … Why not with the situation I told Sora ? It's as good as every situation else…

*** Flashback

I see six defeated champion digimon and a big black one. I think that's Devimon – it fits to the description by the others. And then there's Patamon flying a little bit above me. That are seven good digimon, that would mean that there are two other DDs. I wished the body would obey my commands, then I could check all DDs, but it doesn't. I notice Devimon's hand coming towards us, Patamon and me. Patamon tries to fight against Devimon but he's too weak to do any harm. I feel fear and uselessness and I know these aren't my emotions. But there's also something else, a small feeling hidden between the others. While Devimon grabs Patamon this strange emotion gets stronger, and somehow I remember that feeling, it's somehow connected to my light. Finally Devimon's hand begins to glow and Patamon manages to get free. He's the source of that light, the light of evolution. With a flash he changes into a familiar looking figurine. He now looks like Angewomon, but I think he's now Angemon, a holy digimon.

*** End Flashback

Now I know who defeated Devimon, it was Patamon or better Angemon in connection to this mysterious boy…

*** another POV ***

Why do I have these flashbacks… especially the last one. That was something I really wanted to forget. I know what happened afterwards, I lost my best friend, I had to see him die, that's something I cannot forget even if I try hard… But why do I have these flashbacks, it didn't happen the last two years. And then why these ??? These were memories I really wanted to forget; will the pain never end ???

*** no POV – same situation ***

There's a boy, lying on a bed and sobbing…

*** back to Hikari ***

What is this, I've got a feeling of me needed somewhere. And then there's sadness, extreme sadness. I know that I should be somewhere else, but not where. It's time to hurry up. Now I know at least about his digimon, Patamon; how could I even forget this little buddy ? And why ? But that's not important yet, better I concentrate on the boy, who haunts my mind for a long time…

*** Flashback

I'm lying in a park on a blanket. I remember, I was here once, shortly after our arrival back from the digiworld, this is a park in Kawada. But why am I here ? – I remember, I was visiting someone. I look around and see several boys, one in particular. This boy is somehow different, he's completely dressed in green…

*** End Flashback

I think I've found him, even if I don't know him yet, I've got a feeling that there're many memories hidden in my mind which are about to reveal…

*** Takeru again ***

Huh ??? What was this ? That couldn't be my memories, I just saw myself, my 8-years-old self. What's going on ? And why couldn't the past stay behind ?

*** again Hikari's turn ***

Now I've found him, it's just a question to concentrate my memories about him. Perhaps I should start with the fall during our battle against Piedmon.

*** Flashback

I see him, just in this moment he's one of the happiest persons on earth – correct this – digiworld. I notice him gazing his partner, his digimon, now ultimate, meanwhile I gaze at him. He's full of hope and happiness which I never saw again.

*** End Flashback

I can't imagine how and why I could forget this. I remember, that this was the reason why my heart belongs to him. Even now I can still feel his hopes which he emits although they aren't anymore this bright as if he lost the reason to hope… What could have happened ? – That's nothing I've to find out now, but somehow I've got a feeling that I know where the 'place' is, Piedmon's castle. I know that it got reformatted after our fight against Apocalymon {I hope I wrote this correct} although it's now abandoned. But who is he ? Do I have more memories about him ?

*** Flashback

I see my room and some homework. It's nothing difficult, now, but at that time I had several problems with this. Then I notice someone tickling me. "Stop it Takeru !!" – Did I hear this, or was this one of my memories ? – Takeru… Takeru Takaishi !!!

*** End Flashback – No POV ***

Now the numbers of flashbacks increase, showing thousands of fragments of her/their past. She begins to remember who he was and about their connection… Somewhere else in the digiworld still lies a boy on his bed and sobs…

*** Takeru's POV ***

What have I done ? – I tried not to hurt her, but I've hurt her worst. I betrayed her of our best memories, of our friendship and my love…

*** Hikari ***

Whoa, what a trip ! And it seemed to last years, but in real it only lasted a few minutes. Finally I remember him and I understand what I missed the last two years – **him**. I really missed our friendship, him if I needed a shoulder to cry on, his optimism and hopes. Now I know who he is; I think it's time to advance to the next step. I need to find him. Gennai said that I've to go where all began. Technical began our friendship in Odaiba, but I doubt that I've to go back in the 'real world'. Piedmon's castle is definitely the best position to start the search. The Piedmon-incident was the first time I noticed a connection between us, more than only being the only two children of the same age in the group. I'm sorry that I never visited the reformatted castle again. We only looked at it from the outside, all DDs of the first group had too bad memories to enter this castle again. At least I remember the place around the castle, this way I can at least teleport me near it. What has Gennai said, I shall imagine the place and then call 'Teleport' ? … Like told I do so.


End file.
